diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Hakan II
Hakan II was the emperor of Kehjistan during the End of Days. He became the host of Belial in the mortal realm. Biography Origins The boy who would be called Hakan II was born in the mid-1270s. His birth, and role as future emperor of Caldeum, was noted by Belial's demonic servants. Sensing an opportunity, Belial made his plans...The Order Within the mortal realm itself, the boy was born somewhere in Sanctuary's north, living an impoverished life. To the south, however, Kehjistan had lost its emperor. The Zakarum conducted a series of elaborate rituals (a charade for their followers) and declared that the youth was Hakan I's spiritual successor. Once the rituals were complete, the faith employed the Iron Wolves to retrieve the boy. They dubbed him Hakan II and installed him on the throne despite his scant years.Diablo III, An Abridged History of Caldeum Kohin was a servant who cared for the infant, and continued to remain at his side.Diablo III, A Servant's Journal The Child Emperor As soon as Hakan II took the throne, Caldeum entered a decline. Hakan's reign was ineffectual — poverty worsened, tensions between the Zakarum, Mage Clans, and Trade Consortium Council rose, and there was apparently nothing Hakan could (or would) do to stop it.Writings of Abd al-Hazir: Caldeum It was assumed that at some point that Hakan was possessed by Belial, who seemingly used him as his vessel in the mortal realm. By 1285, the situation had become dire. Hakan was acting increasingly paranoid. He ordered all of his staff to leave the city, and threatened to throw them off the walls if they refused to obey. At this time, the town of Alcarnus was destroyed by the Coven, and its inhabitants slaughtered. After this, Hakan sealed the city, created a new Imperial Guard to carry out the task, and left the Iron Wolves to deal with the growing refugee problem. He eventually captured Leah, forcing the Nephalem to rescue her. Hakan presented himself as a naive puppet, believing the Imperial Guard's lies that Leah and the Nephalem were responsible for the massacre of innocent civilians at Alcarnus. When the Nephalem went in search of Zoltun Kulle's remains, Emperor Hakan communicated with them via a magical projection, which he claimed to be generating using an amulet he purloined off the Vizjerei ambassador. Hakan apologized for his earlier treatment, explaining that it was a necessary ruse to prevent Belial from learning that the emperor was on to him. Hakan proceeded to communicate with the Nephalem at regular intervals, offering updates on his own quest to find Belial's host. When the Nephalem recreated Kulle's body and retrieved the Black Soulstone, Belial began to rain fire down upon Caldeum, hoping to kill his foes and continue his lies. Leah and Adria managed to strike down the gates of the Palace, and they confronted the Emperor. When Hakan asked to see the Black Soulstone, the Nephalem said that they had figured out that Hakan himself is Belial's host. Belial let himself be known to the world and battle ensued. In the end, Belial was sealed in the soulstone, and Hakan apparently killed in the process.Diablo III, Act II After Belial's defeat however, Hakan was found in the city, and was reinstated as emperor.Diablo III, Act II, Quest Log Personality and Traits As an infant, Hakan was described as a "sweet child."Diablo III, Blackened Journal Trivia *The process used for selecting the new emperor seems to be based on the process used for selecting important lamas in Tibetan Buddhism. Religious officials scour the land in search of a child who is the reincarnation of the previous lama. Unlike the Buddhist monks, however, the Zakarum believe Hakan II to be the appropriate successor rather than the literal reincarnation of Hakan I. *Until Rise of the Necromancer, Hakan II was presumed to have been killed, since he is apparently possessed (and therefore corrupted) by Belial, but the Necromancer (and their quest log) will state that the emperor has been found. This implies that Belial never possessed Hakan II, but rather impersonated him. It's not clear if this was a retcon, or a clarification. References Category:Diablo III NPCs Category: Characters